The Water Balloon Wars
by TheDoctorCT-21-0408
Summary: One hot summer day leaves Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee with a package of water balloons. Let the battles commence.


**Happy summer, folks! **

**I wanted to post this back in June, on the first day of summer, but the next week was just a rough mess. I didn't feel like writing or anything, but I managed to complete this and post it! **

**I'm**** working on Through The Years, but I have a bad case of writer's block. Two chapters are in the works. **

**I did promise some friends that I'd include their characters in this story, but it just didn't work out. Sorry, guys. This is undergoing a rewrite for your characters to come in. Long story of why I couldn't. **

**This story takes place post-season three. Echo's dead (not really), and Rex is still in Phase One armor. **

**Star Wars: Disney. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Ahsoka sat on the front steps of the Temple, with a cold pack pressed against her face. Coruscant temperatures had spiked over the past few days, until the planet felt like a large oven. The Temple had no air conditioning, which left the Masters and Knights to find was to cool off the Padawans and Younglings. Anakin was nowhere in sight, thus leaving the Togruta to wander on her own.

"Ahsoka, it's really hot inside. I hope Luminara won't mind." a female voice panted. Ahsoka slowly turned, and dropped the cold pack at the sight of her friend. "Barriss!"

Barriss was dressed in a sleeveless top and leggings, more than likely taken from a friend's wardrobe. Her usually tied-back hair was let out, and it hung around her shoulders in dark waves. The Miralian wiped her forehead with a towel, and sat down next to Ahsoka.

"I'm sure she won't mind," the Togruta said, retrieving her cold pack from the boiling hot permacrete step. "It's too hot to be walking around in those robes."

"Master Secura is lucky," Barriss sighed, propping her head in her hands. Indeed, Aayla was lucky, as her clothing wasn't as thick and concealing as the Miralian Jedi's robes.

"Don't worry, Barriss. I'll find a way for us to cool off." Ahsoka patted her friend on the shoulder. "We could go swimming."

"The pool would be too crowded." Barriss countered.

"The fountains?"

"Too dirty."

"The sprinklers?"

"They'd be crowded, like the pools."

Ahsoka tapped her foot, thinking of all the places that she and Barriss could find water to cool them down. In her musings, Anakin's room came to mind, and a small package of deflated balloons. A picture of a water droplet had been featured on that package. "That's it!"

"What?" said Barriss.

"Skyguy has water balloons!" Ahsoka exclaimed, running into the Temple. "Come on!"

After a hunt through the messy room, Ahsoka pulled out the package of balloons. "There's a faucet outside. Let's go."

The Padawans ran back out to the Temple's entrance. Sure enough, around the back, there was a lone faucet. Ahsoka ripped open the package of balloons, and began to fill them, one by one. Barriss held a bucket for the balloons, which cached them for their future use.

"That's the last one," said Ahsoka, dropping a bright pink balloon into the bucket. "Now, we throw them."

"Where?" asked Barriss. Ahsoka looked around the flat stance of permacrete walkway. The only obstacles were large crates, empty and waiting for supplies. "I guess right here is good." With lightning quick speed, Ahsoka fished a balloon from the bucket. "Heads up!"

Barriss couldn't get away in time. The balloon smacked into her arm, and burst open. A cold shower of water splashed all over her skin. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Come and get me!" Ahsoka yelled, running around the Miralian in circles. Barriss reached into the bucket, and retrieved a green balloon. She aimed, and tossed the balloon at the orange blur of Ahsoka. The Togruta skidded to a halt. Water dropped from the edges of her montrals in tiny streams. "This. Is. War."

An hour later, the Padawans ran out of balloons.

"I think Skyguy has more." Ahsoka guessed, stashing the bucket under the faucet.

"If not, we could run out and buy more." Barriss suggested. But the girls weren't empty-handed for long. Aayla Secura strode around the Temple's corner, arms full of a huge box. "Hi, Master Secura," both girls said in unison.

Aayla set the box down, and looked around the balloon-splattered walkway. "It looks like a battlefield here. Do you need more ammo?"

"Yes," Ahsoka smiled. Aayla gestured to the box with a wide grin of her own. "Take as many as you need."

The box contained a countless number of deflated water balloons.

"Will you join us?" Barriss inquired. "I need reinforcements. Ahsoka is too strong." The Togruta giggled, and bared her teeth in a 'menacing' growl.

"I'm sorry, girls. I've got my own plans for the day." Aayla shook her head, and slowly left. Ahsoka sighed, and joined Barriss in filling the new batch of balloons. The boredom soon ended when several buckets were filled with balloons. Barriss and Ahsoka grinned, then ran back to their positions and began to throw their ammo.

Another half hour passed, and they didn't run out of balloons. Ahsoka soon got an idea, and used the Force to throw multiple balloons at Barriss.

"Hey! No Force assistance!" Barriss yelped, ducking behind a crate. Ahsoka grinned, and threw balloon after balloon at the Miralian. Barriss struck back with balloons of her own, creating an array of multiple balloons streaking through the air. At one point, she darted across the walkway with an empty bucket. Ahsoka was slightly thrown off, but she was still in power.

"Gotcha, Barriss!" she shouted, and threw a large balloon across the walkway. It sailed through the air, and smacked into...

"Rex?!" Ahsoka lowered her arm, surprised at the soaking wet captain. Behind him were three other clones of the 501st. All four of them wore red trousers, the standard issue for their on-leave uniform.

"What are you doing?" Rex quietly asked, peeling the remnants of the blue balloon from his shoulder.

"We heard shouting, and came over to investigate," said the second of the men. It was Jesse, who looked a little sunburnt.

"Whatever this is, it sounds fun!" the third whooped.

"Calm down, Hardcase." The fourth laid a hand on his shoulder, and Ahsoka identified them as Hardcase and Fives.

"We were having a water balloon fight," Barriss explained, walking up behind Ahsoka with her empty bucket. The clones were taken-aback by her lack of robes, but got over it. "What are you doing here?"

"The barracks lost their air conditioning," said Jesse.

Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged glances. "Well...you can join in, if you'd like." Barriss decided.

"We'll split into teams. That'll make it more fun." Ahsoka began to count out their total number of participants, which was six.

"I'll lead one team." Rex stepped to one side, whilst Fives stepped to another. The two men were shortly joined by their new members: Rex got Barriss and Jesse. Fives wound up with Ahsoka and Hardcase.

"Uh oh," Jesse murmured as Rex led his new team aside. "Hardcase and Ahsoka."

Ahsoka stood between her new members, and spoke. "Alright. Here's the game plan. We go around and - ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Barriss had snuck up behind her and dumped a bucket full of cold water over her body.

"Attack!" Hardcase yelled, and dove for a bucket of his own.

The clones proved to be excellent additions to their game. All four of them had practice with throwing grenades, so it made an easy attack. Fives learned not to squeeze the balloons the hard way, and received a face full of cold water.

Once they'd run out of filled balloons, the teams hurried to refill their buckets. The deflated balloons disappeared, leaving them to ambush each other with buckets of water.

"Shhhhh!" Fives hissed, as he darted into the enemy territory. Ahsoka stifled a laugh as he doused Rex with the ice cold water. Rex let out a gruff holler, and spun on his heels to catch the quickly-retreating ARC. However, his victory didn't last forever, as Barriss popped up from her barricade and grabbed his arms. From there, she proceeded to smash a balloon against his face.

Two hours passed, leaving the six warriors on the Temple walkway with empty buckets and thousands of balloon pieces.

"That...was fun," Ahsoka panted, dropping her bucket in a puddle of water. To her right, Rex was peeling neon plastic slivers from his skin. "Commanders, we have to clean up."

Ahsoka's smile fell. "Oh, no. Barriss!"

The Miralian had been assisting Fives with balloon scraps on the ground. She paused, scanning the littered walkway with a groan. "Ahsoka, what have we done?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are nice. No flames, please. **


End file.
